


Mooning

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year wasn't really what Hermione was expecting, And Ginny refuses to tell Hermione why!, Can you believe Harry and Ginny broke up?, Hermione just wants to help, M/M, TM's drabbles, Why won't Harry tell her who he's mooning over?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: It's 8th year and nothing is going quite the way Hermione expected, but if Harry would justtalkto her, she's quite sure she could be a very big help to him! He's all grumpy and he's clearly mooning after some girl. If only Hermione could figure outwhichgirl!





	

"Why are you so _grumpy_ , Harry?"

The library was January cold. The trio sat huddled by the fire and each other, far from the windows. There wasn't enough room in front of Hermione for all her books.

"No reason, Ron."

Hermione cocked her head just so, knowing Harry, oblivious as always, couldn't see her. She watched him check Ron's eyes, note that Ron had gone back to revising, and then with a movement he probably thought surreptitious, look a few tables over.

From where she sat Hermione couldn't tell who Harry might be mooning over, but mooning he certainly was. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Hermione wanted to know who was taking Ginny's place. 

Ginny had waited patiently. But a few weeks into Hogwarts (a year all three wouldn't have even begun if Hermione hadn't put her foot down) Ginny had spent several days in a grumpy, silent funk. 

Then Hermione had gone down to breakfast early and surprised Ginny and Harry with their heads bent over bacon and toast. They sprang apart when she gushed out a greeting, immediately regretting her haste.

Since that day Ginny had sported a wistful smile, springy step, and firmly closed mouth.

Really, Hermione only wanted them both happy.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Hermione stretched, "accidentally" knocking a book to the floor. "Oops," she grumped loudly. 

Inside she winced. She knew she was a lousy actor, but Ron and Harry were usually so oblivious. Hopefully they wouldn't see through her façade. 

Stretching again, she stood and turned toward Harry. Now she could see over Ron's fiery head. But there was no one in that direction but Malfoy. Whoever she was, she'd probably gone to fetch a book.

Calculating likely directions and noting what books she needed anyway, Hermione chose a direction and went looking through the stacks for a girl and a tome. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Hermione should've known not to look for the girl and books at the same time. By the time she'd emerged with three promising Astronomy texts, Ron had disappeared and Harry looked dreamily happy. 

Which was bizarre, because he was alone. Even Malfoy had packed up and left. 

She couldn't not ask. "What's up, Harry?"

"Mmm?" he swung his head over. His eyes looked _unfocused_.

"Ron's off to the loo, I went for these, and until I got back this area was empty except for you. So why do you look drugged?"

Harry hid his face in his book. "No reason."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione considered this as politely as she could before rejecting it. "Nonsense. This mood swing is crazy! You've been grumpy for weeks! Ron and I can't make you happy. Now we let you alone for twenty minutes and you're smiling for the first time since Christmas?"

Harry looked to the side, twisting his feathered quill, but she couldn't let him off the hook yet.

"Is it Ginny?"

Harry winced.

"Fine. Who is she, then?"

Ron clattered into a chair. "Who?"

Harry hid his face. His moan was close to inaudible. "I promise I'll tell you. But not yet."

Hermione huffed. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione knew she should await Harry's explanation, but he seemed _so_ uncomfortable and she had so little to _do_. If only McGonagall had allowed extra classes! But Hogwarts was understaffed and over-enrolled. Worse, the Head Girl was a "real" seventh year.

Besides, Harry and Ron had always been her extracurricular activity, her project, her hobby. That hadn't changed. So she lay awake that night, unashamed, pondering Harry's bashful mooning. 

Finally she realized. He was embarrassed! And surely there was nothing internal Harry wouldn't share with them. So what about his new girlfriend could possibly embarrass Harry? She must be Slytherin!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The trio sat in the Great Hall: Ron intent on his chicken, Harry intent on more potatoes, Hermione intent on Harry. _Who the hell is he lusting after?_ , she wondered for the thousandth time.

"Draco!" Harry suddenly sputtered, rising with a jerk and spilling cutlery.

"You left this in the library this afternoon, Harry." Draco handed a folded slip of parchment to Harry, who (oddly enough) blushed as he accepted it. 

"And I think you dropped your fork, also."

Annoyed by the interruption, Hermione returned to her considerations as Harry reached for his fork. _What Slytherin girl could it **be**?_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Ron, I need help."

The common room was finally deserted. Hermione had managed to keep Ron downstairs, though she was nervous about fulfilling implied promises. But Ron's smile was big and guileless, and Hermione relaxed.

"We have to know which girl has Harry's eye." She leaned in. "Otherwise how can we _help_?" 

Ron's smile slid away; he tipped his head. "But… Harry doesn't lust after girls. He's gay."

"What?" Hermione screeched. She covered her mouth and stared.

"Why else would he leave Ginny? Besides, I think he's dating Malfoy." Ron bit his peach. "That's not all you wanted, was it?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione retreated, cataloging memories. The mood change in the library. That weird moment after Potions, when Goyle huffed at Malfoy and walked away. Just tonight, Harry's bizarre reaction to the folded parchment. 

Merlin, Ron was right. She'd seen Harry look at Malfoy with sadness, longing, even lust. 

"It's true. He's with Malfoy. I can't believe I didn't see."

Ron beamed. "I can't believe I saw it first!" He crowed gently. "Now we know he doesn't need help, maybe _you_ could help… _me_?" Ron drew Hermione gently toward him and she went willingly. Harry would be fine, and so would they.

~finis~


End file.
